Yoko Days
by Barzu
Summary: A different kind of Self Insert. How would you handle being a Naruto fan stuck in the Naruto World...as the Kyuubi no Yoko sealed inside Naruto?
1. Prologue

**Yoko Days**

_We've seen Self Inserts, but probably nothing like this. Probably._

_**-Prologue-**_

I awoke to the feeling of something tugging at my body…rather my energy. I chuckled as I cut the flow before it got too worst. It seems like my gracious host has finally found out about me and was mad enough to drain a bit of my charka. Not a lot mind you, it was like getting bit by a mosquito, but just enough to wake me up.

I could hear his words, about not touching his Iruka-sensei. So we're finally there huh? Took him long enough, I suppose. Then again I've been stuck inside him for nearly twelve years. Honestly I don't even remember how I got into the predicament. Actually scratch that, I know how the body got into this problem, not my mind. Last thing I remember was getting up to get a cup of coffee. God I miss that. I love that liquid gold. So strong, and flavorful…

Ugh I can feel his happiness. Not that I don't mind him being happy, not as all. I'm not as petty to deprive my host of his joys. It's just that ever since I was sealed inside of him, negative emotions felt better than his positive ones. I guess being a mass of chakra and hate kind of fits into being a vampire of emotions. Happiness felt like drinking a glass of liquid sugar. On a side note, never drink a glass of liquid sugar. It will rot your teeth!

Actually I think I've gone stir crazy sitting in this cage. I've gotten like…really bored, and my mind wanders a lot. Is this what it's like to be senile? Oh god, I hope I'm not going senile. I'm too young for that.

Oh hey someone's touching my seal. Pop!

"What the?" I grinned as an old man appeared before me.

"Wow I didn't think that would work," I commented as he looked up to me. "Hi by the way, I'm the Kyuubi if you haven't noticed."

"I…I've noticed." He said shocked that I'm talking to him.

"Good," I said nodding. "You're Hiruzen Sarutobi correct?"

"Yes."

"Good." I said nodding. "Quit being a pansy and run your god damn village like the shinobi you are. Quit letting the council dictate what you should or should not do, and for god sakes make Naruto wear something other than orange."

"How did you-?"

"Pull you into the seal? Know that you're the council's bitch? I'm the Kyuubi, I know these things." I said smugly. "I am all powerful, and all knowing."

"If you're all powerful, how did you get sealed?" He asked glaring at my words.

"Oh that? Some Uchiha who thinks he's Madara kidnapped Naruto the second he was born, and threatened Minato and Kushina with his death unless they freed me. He eventually summoned me from her seal, and used his Sharingan Eyes on me to attack the village. I could divulge more delicious secrets and information, but there's a system for that," I ended shaking my head. "I could tell you everything I know; past, present, or future, but what would that give me?"

I watched as Hiruzen as he processed what I had just said to him. Seeing the so-called god of shinobi look shocked was quite hilarious. I grinned as the look of shock slowly disappeared and a frown was set in its place.

"What would you want?" Hiruzen asked me once more.

"A change of scenery would be nice," I commented. "I don't really care enough to leave my seal, but good god; it's always damp and soggy. Also I'd like to get laid. After going so many years without it, you tend to get frustrated." I snickered as he looked at me funny. "What? Just because I'm a massive ball of chakra and hate, doesn't mean I'm any less of a person, Hiruzen. I have a name; I had dreams, and aspirations. Getting used by you humans was not one of them. People hate what they can't understand, but people are afraid to understand what they hate." I can see him looking contemplative about that. "Anyways, I think I've taken up too much of your time, I'll see you next time when you decide to check his seal." Pop. With that, I exiled him from my prison.

Ah that felt good. I haven't talked with someone in such a long time. I couldn't help but to slightly antagonize him though. Maybe it's the hate in me? Or maybe because I'm stronger than him? Bah, I never liked bullying anyways.

::::

I yawned as I woke up again. Seems like I woke up with my container this time…Looks like it's time for him to find out what team he's on. I can't help but to pity the kid. Living alone, without someone to look out for him…bah, he hates pity.

"**Don't drink the milk stupid," **I said cheekily, just as he was about to pick up the box.

"Wha? Who said that?" I heard him say confused.

"**I live inside you rent free, and I have nine-tails," **I commented still amused. I somehow knew how to communicate with him. I always thought he'd have to meet me or something. **"Also you should probably think back. People already are weary of you; you talking out loud wouldn't help."**

'_Kyuubi?'_

"**Yep. Like I said, don't drink the milk. If it's pass the expiration date, it's not good for you system. I doubt you want to get sick and vomit or worse, explosive diarrhea at the worst possible time."** I could sense his apprehension and he finally put down the milk carton.

'_Why are you even talking to me, aren't you like…evil and hate humanity?'_

"**Oh Evil is subjective and I hate everyone equally,"** I replied sighing. **"I could spend days teaching you about philosophy, but I guess that's not the reason why I decided to bug you. I'm bored, Naruto."**

'…_what?'_

"**I'm bored. The seal sucks, it's always flooded, my fur is soggy, and I haven't done anything interesting in twelve freaking years," **I lamented, lying on my side. He would've sweat dropped if he could see me. Damn animal instincts. **"So I'm going to play your intelligent subconscious for the rest of your life until something interesting happens."**

'_Let me get this straight. You finally talk to me after twelve years of being sealed inside me, and the first thing you say is that you're bored?' _

I could hear the incredulity in his voice. **"Oh I could say a lot of things – like how you refusing to eat other foods stunted your growth, or that the orange jumpsuit you wear is an eyes sore, or how your crush on **_**Sakura-chan **_**will probably get us both killed because you have NO taste in women," **I could feel his annoyance growing. Good, I want him annoyed. It'll make him more receptive of me whenever I talk to him. **"Or how you're oblivious to your own surroundings, but I'm being nice…today."**

'_Gee thanks.'_

"**No don't thank me just yet, I plan on being a pain in the ass you'll love in the future…no homo by the way."**

'_No wha?'_

I shook my head. **"Never mind…get to school and find out who is on your team."**

'_Ah you're right!'_

I snickered as I closed the connection, "You know Minato, Kushina; I know you two are there. Probably waiting for me to do something idiotic or something, like force eight tails on him or something stupid like that."

I grinned as two people appeared in front of the seal. "H-how did you know that-?" Minato began to ask.

"That you built a failsafe inside the seal just in-case Naruto drew upon all nine of my tails?" I offered with a grin. "Like I told Hiruzen; I'm all powerful and all knowing. The reason I called you because I'm bored, and I probably plan on teaching your brat how to be a better ninja."

"Why would you do that?" Kushina asked glaring at me. "You never did that with me."

I raised an eyebrow. "That because I'm not into bondage, tomato." I grinned as she turned red, with anger and embarrassment. "And that's because of the pain your version of the seal put me through; it kept me in a blood rage or something. Now get over here and siphon off some of my chakra so you guys can stay around longer than you need to. I have things to tell you about your son that may upset you."

"Like what?" Minato was glaring at me.

"Like how he's the village pariah right now, like how his godfather hasn't been around for him, how he almost just drank expired milk because he barely goes shopping because all he eats is Ramen." I listed off as their two faces slowly melted into shock. Wow I am good at this shocking thing. "I could go on, but it'll be pointless if you two disappear before I can. Now get over here and give me a hug."

The two wasted no time in crossing over the seal. I could feel them draining a bit of my chakra, I didn't mind. If it meant not being alone I could take a few mosquito bites.

_**End of prologue.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Yoko Days**

_Rawr guys! I know to pace myself! I had an idea on how I wanted that prologue to go – don't worry XD_

_Still I'm glad you guys like where this is going. It makes me eager to write more!_

**-Chapter 1-**

Ugh it got boring again. After Minato and Kushina pumped me for basic information on their son, they went back and sealed themselves. Still, the kit was about to find out who was on his team…oh wait.

"**Kit."**

'_Oh Kyuubi, you've been oddly quiet.'_

"**Things have been mind-numbingly boring. Anyways, I'm going to teach you some true ninja basics."**

::::

Naruto blinked as he slowed to a stop in front of the classroom door. What did the fox mean by "True Ninja" Basics? Honestly this whole situation had been surreal for Naruto. When he found out that the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him, he was honestly scared. Like, who wouldn't? The Kyuubi was a beast several stories high, capable of destroying mountains, causing tsunamis, causing earth quakes with his footsteps.

"**Stop flattering me, seriously!" **And apparently it could hear his stray thoughts. **"I'm a he damn it. Not an it."**

'_Never mind that, what's this about "true ninja" basics?'_

"**Oh that. There are things that you, as an ninja, should know, and I'll be instructing you as you go along with your day, savvy?"**

'_If you say so…' _Naruto thought unsure as he opened the door. He stepped inside to see that there were a few graduates inside.

"**Alright, basic number one, knowing your surroundings," **Kyuubi lectured. **"This one is a no brainer, kit. Pay attention around you, from the people to the terrain. Remember, a ninja's life is based on deception. Now tell me, who is in the classroom right now?"**

'_Well, I see teme, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, that weird eyed girl-'_

"**Basic number 2," **Kyuubi interrupted. **"A ninja remembers. A ninja never forgets. That weird-eyed girl is Hyuuga Hinata, heiress of the Hyuuga Clan. Go sit next to her."**

Naruto blinked as he complied. _'How did YOU know that?'_

"**I'm the all-powerful and all-knowing Kyuubi, kit. There's nothing I don't know."**

Naruto sat down next to Hinata, inciting a squeak and blush from the girl. He mentally snorted at the beast's ego. _'Oh yeah, I bet you don't know who my parents are!' _

"**Of course I know who your parents are you idiot." **Naruto eyes widen. **"Basic's number 3, by the way. A ninja is always calm and clear headed. You don't have the luxury of being clear headed because of me, but calm down. Take a deep breath."**

"N-Naruto-kun," Naruto turned his head to Hinata who was blushing at his gaze. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine," Naruto lied with a small grin. Hinata frowned a bit and Naruto realized that Hinata didn't buy that excuse. "I'm fine, really. I think it just hit me that I'm a ninja now. I've been trying so hard and well…"

"**Wow I didn't even get to the lesson about lying and you got it down good." **Kyuubi praised.

"I see..." Hinata said with a smile. "Congratulations by the way. H-how did you pass?"

"**Hmm…you can tell this one everything," **Kyuubi commented. **"Well almost everything. She actually likes you and cares about you. I think it's because she's seen what lies beneath your exterior and sees the real you."**

Naruto mentally nodded, happy at the Kyuubi's assessment. "Well…it turns out Mizuki was a traitor and he tried to use me to steal something important from the village." Hinata gasped shocked at the revelation. "He almost killed Iruka-sensei and I but we stopped him and they made me a Genin for it."

Hinata smiled. "Well I'm glad they did…"

Naruto was suddenly struck by how cute Hinata was. He had never paid attention to her this intently before. Her smiles were small, but sweet. Her eyes were an interesting shade of lavender, and her dark blue hair framed her face perfectly.

Hinata blushed at Naruto's intent stare. **"Whoa slow down there Lady Killer," **Kyuubi exclaimed snapping him out of his stare. **"While I'm glad you suddenly discovered other women, you're reaching the red zone on perverseness right now."**

Naruto blushed and looked away from Hinata. "S-sorry!" Naruto apologized. Hinata gave a small knowing smile before facing forward.

"**Not even a basic rule of ninja, I'm throwing this out there for your sake – Women know things." **Kyuubi said amused. **"Like for example, Hinata knows that you were totally checking her out right then and there kit and it made her happy."**

'_Seriously?' _Naruto mentally sighed. _'I don't know what came over me, I like Sakura-chan!' _the Kyuubi snorted. _'What?'_

"**Let me tell you the difference between a crush and an obsession, Naruto," **the Kyuubi began. **"A crush is what you have – you find something in someone that is highly attractive and appealing, whether it's their looks, their personality, whatever. An Obession-"**

The Kyuubi was interrupted as the door flung open and Ino and Sakura came barreling in. They argued about who got their first or not, before stomping down to where the Uchiha was and began arguing about who gets to sit next to him.

"**An obsession is where you're finding good things in someone that is not there." **Kyuubi continued. **"For example, let's observe this scene more carefully. How many seats are there to a desk?**

'_Three.'_

"**Good, and where is the Uchiha situated in the seat of three?"**

'_In the middle?'_

"**With empty seats to the left and right of him." **Naruto blinked at that realization. **"Oh I know what you like about Sakura; I live in your mind. My problem is no matter how book smart you think you are, common sense is the most attractive trait a person could have. Now you could get up and point that out, but if she is as smart as you think she is, she wouldn't have bothered arguing with the Yamanaka brat? She's obsessed with the Uchiha and that's neither healthy nor safe for you."**

Naruto couldn't help but to watch the argument continue with unease. Was that the same girl he had a crush on? Pink Hair and green eyes, large forehead? Yeah, that's Sakura alright. Hinata couldn't help but to mentally cheer at Naruto's discomfort. He noted by his posture and facial expressions that he was thinking more deeply on things, and when she noted as he observed Sakura and Ino argue, that he felt mildly…discomforted by the Haruno.

'_Good,' _Hinata thought. _'Maybe he'll pay more attention to me, like he did earlier.'_

"**Don't let it get to you," **Kyuubi said to his host. **"First crushes never live up to the expectations we put on them. Just keep your head down and wait for Iruka, kit."**

::::

I sighed at my host. I was actually glad that my behavior was throwing him off enough for him to think rationally. He needed to if he wanted to succeed in his goals. Ugh the boredom was setting in again. Maybe I should take another nap? Nah, I'm tired of sleeping. God, what I wouldn't do for a 3DS or something.

~Pop~

I blinked at that sound. Looking down in front of me, I couldn't help but stare at the familiar casing of my old 3DS. Its violet hue was reflecting how shocked I was. Did…Did I just conjure up my old 3DS from the aether just by wishing on it?

You know I rather not think about it, at this point, I'll take anything. I grinned as I picked up the device and turned it on. My grin widened as I noted that Project Cross Zone was loaded in as well as Pokémon X.

I know what I'm doing in between down time.

I blinked as I heard that man Iruka announced the teams.

"The students that will make up Team Seven are Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Inazuka Kiba. Your Jounin-sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

Wait what? That's not right! That's not right at all! It should be Naruto, not Kiba!

"The students that will make up Team Eight are Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and, Aburame Shino. Your Jounin-Sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai."

What the fuck? Am I in some parallel universe too? No, calm down, Kurama, calm down. Just because certain things change, doesn't mean the focal points will. A team isn't a focal point, it is easily mutable.

Aw who the hell am I kidding! Most of my plans hinged on Kakashi being his sensei – Kurenai will actually pay attention to Naruto and it'll make it harder for me to influence him and esca-

I stop cold at that thought. Why was I thinking about escaping? I know what would happen if I do, and the people who would be after me. No it would be safe if I stayed inside Naruto. And influencing him? Was this the evil side of me? I don't like the thought of influencing a child to do anything!

Deep breaths, Kurama, deep, very deep breaths. Normal knees…Okay, I can make this work. I just…I just need to talk with Kurenai! Yes! I need to talk with her!

::::

Naruto was somewhat worried. The Kyuubi was silent again. He was hoping that the fox would be a little more informative about things, like how he should handle his teammates. Currently he and Shino were waiting on Hinata to wake up. They had taken her out of the class after she fainted at the team assignments and they were currently resting outside against a tree. Correction, Shino and Naruto were resting against a tree; Hinata was clinging on to him, not that he minded, and Shino was doing something with his bugs, not that Naruto cared. He knew how the Aburame got about insects and it didn't bother Naruto one bit.

"You seem…troubled." Naruto blinked at Shino's words.

"Ah…I was worried about Hinata." '_Among other things…'_ Naruto added silently. "Why did she faint like that?"

"You know she only did that because she likes you." Naruto blinked at that.

"Say what?" Naruto asked shocked at that revelation.

"I thought that you knew. Why? Because you were staring at her intensely. But judging by your surprise, you did not know about her affections for you." Shino replied monotone.

"I…" Naruto felt lost for words. "How long has she liked me?"

"Since our second year of the Academy."

"And let me guess, I was the only one who didn't know this?"

"That is correct."

Naruto groaned as he face palmed with his free arm. "I feel like such an idiot now."

Hinata just snuggled into him with a content sigh. She was dreaming that Naruto was on her team and she was currently snuggling up to him. She was in for a surprise when she woke up, that's for sure.

-End of Chapter 1-

_I want to keep things short with these unless I'm writing an arc or something. There's not much I could do with the team selections, but I wanted to make it seem just as important. Also with the switching of the teams, I wanted to make it hard for the Kyuubi to change things, not that he isn't going to try anyways._


	3. Chapter 2

**Yoko Days**

_Holy cow reviews! I love them thingies!_

_**Edboy4926 Submitted: Good chapter**_

_Thank you Ed-boy. I'm glad you enjoy my brand o'writing. _

_**Insidious Person Submitted: I have a feeling this story is going to be AWESOME! Keep it up :3**_

_Thanks! It actually occurred to me when I was reading another SI fic where the SI got strong as hell and a thought occurred "How interesting would it be for an SI character to be already that powerful, but can't do anything but talk throughout the story". And then I was like "Well he'd have to be powerful, but not in a position to be able to do anything, Kind of like a sealed bijuu." My thoughts tend to be like this, never leave me to my thoughts._

_**Colt Submitted: So far one of the better self inserts I have read. Keep the story going, it has potential.**_

_Thanks Colt! It's not that good though, but I'll keep trying._

_**JackFrost21 Submitted: **__**You're already straying into dangerous territory here. The way I'm reading it right now, it's yourself insert telling Naruto what to do, and Naruto acting like some kind of meat puppet. Give Naruto some personality; make it clash with yourself insert. Otherwise you might as well make it your mind inside Naruto's body, controlling it directly. It'd be more fun than watching Naruto act like a sock puppet.**_

_I had already planned to do so. This is one of the few times I actually wrote up an outline to my story. I wanted to establish that Kyuubi was subconsciously trying to control Naruto without outright saying he was. The SI Kyuubi doesn't want to escape or try to harm Naruto, but the body remembers it's hatred for Humans so it's bleeding into his actions and words at a slow rate. I hope this doesn't spoil the story for you guys by the way. I just wanted to get my point across._

_**Reishin Amara Submitted: oh my god, such hilarious potential…I wonder how he will handle Haku?**_

_Oh man, you guys are going to love that, just you wait!_

_**A Guest Submitted: Just saying if I was Kuybiu I but One**_

_Kweh?_

**-Chapter 2-**

Naruto sighed as he worked on the tree climbing Kurenai assigned him. He was making progress but his mind was elsewhere. He was frustrated and angry and he knew exactly why:

The Kyuubi was ignoring him.

At first it didn't bother him. After all, the creature didn't speak to him at any point during the twelve years prior to him not knowing about the beast. But then it slowly wore on him. The Kyuubi spoke to him friendly, he may have teased him a little, but he never presented himself as the beast from the stories. In fact, the Kyuubi didn't sound evil at all; he acted more like an older sibling. He had seen how older brothers act to their little brothers, often teasing them but willing to be helpful. That's how the Kyuubi acted towards him.

He remembered the conversation that started the quiet treatment he was getting from him.

_Flashback_

"_**So tell me kit," **__The Kyuubi began; Naruto could hear the humor in his tone. __**"How does it feel to be some girl's dream guy?"**_

'_S-Shut up!' he laughed even harder. 'Why do you even care anyways?! You're just messing with my head so you can use me!'_

_He stopped laughing. __**"You care to repeat that?"**_

'_You're trying to use me! You're a demon, and now that I think about it, you're the reason why people ignored me, hated me!' There was silence after that. Naruto wondered if he had guessed right, and that's why the Kyuubi was silent_

"_**I see…" **__He said calmly and it was then that Naruto realized his mistake. __**"Well then, Uzumaki. I thought you would be different. But I guess monkeys come in all varieties huh?"**_

'_W-what?' Naruto was shocked at how hostile the fox began to sound. _

"_**I wanted to help you because I thought you would be different from the other humans that tried to use me**__. __**Therefore, I'll treat you like the human you are, and not the person I hoped you would be. And I don't deal with fleshy traitorous meatbags." **__ With that the connection was closed. _

_End Flashback_

Ever since that conversation, the fox hasn't said a single word to Naruto. And it was grating on his nerves. He was used to people ignoring him, as some people did when he was growing up and it hurt. But he wasn't expecting the same treatment from the Kyuubi; the same being that's been with him since birth. The Kyuubi also knew who his parents were, and he desperately wanted to know.

"God damn it!" Naruto snarled as he threw the kunai he had into a tree. He wanted to hate the damn fox so bad, but he felt horrible. He treated someone like how the villagers treated him, even if was the same being that put him in the current situation he was in; an orphan with no idea where he came from. He didn't think he could take another few days of this…

"Are you okay Naruto?" Naruto turned to see Kurenai approaching him. "You've been upset lately, and I came to see how you are progressing with the tree climbing exercise."

"I can get half up the tree sensei," Naruto said with a small frown. "I'm slowly getting better at it."

"You're not focusing on it, I can tell," She explained as he sighed. She was right. "What's been troubling you?"

"Well…" Naruto was unsure, but he figured if she was his sensei, she would know. "It's the Kyuubi."

Kurenai's concern face turned serious. "What about it?"

"He's been ignoring me," Naruto said with a sigh. "On the day we were told our teams, he began speaking with me, and he was kind, if not slightly annoying. But he kept teasing me about what happened with Hinata."

Kurenai nodded as she remembered. Hinata was thoroughly embarrassed because her crush on Naruto was found out inadvertently. It was a big mess that was eventually solved, and Hinata was happier for it, as Naruto admitted to at least liking the prospect of being her boyfriend, but he put himself down saying that he wouldn't be worthy of her. It was like a bittersweet romance from one of her romance novels.

"Go on…" Kurenai urged him to continue.

"Well…I got fed up and asked him why he was trying to help me and I accused him of trying to use me for evil purposes." Naruto explained. "After that…he got upset, saying that I was no different from the other Humans that tried to use him and then he cut off the connection we had."

"You mean to tell me he hasn't said a word to you in nearly a week?" Kurenai asked. Naruto nodded. "I don't know what to tell you Naruto..."

"W-well, jiji said that the Kyuubi reacted to him examining the seal," Naruto said as an idea formed. "He said that he was pulled into the seal and the Kyuubi talked to him. Maybe you could try!"

Kurenai stared at her charge, "You want me to talk to that demon to tell him to stop ignoring you?"

Naruto blinked at her words. "Y-Yeah I guess that was a stupid idea…I guess I'll keep trying until he speaks up again." He sighed and was about to prepare to try to climb the tree again.

"Wait," Kurenai said sighing. She knew she would probably regret this. "If it'll get you focused so you can complete the exercise, I could give it a try."

"You will! Thanks sensei!" Naruto then took off his shirt, as he discarded his jacket earlier. It was getting hot in the summer. "Jiji said that he channeled a bit of Chakra to make the seal appeared and then his mind was in the seal. He said he didn't talk with the Kyuubi long, but it happened in a matter of seconds."

Kurenai touched the seal that was glowing on Naruto's stomach and focused a bit of chakra.

::::

~Pop~

I blinked as the sound of someone entering the seal went off. I snorted. "Go away, I'm busy."

"Busy doing what?" I blinked at that voice. It…it was very sexy and very much female. I turned to the entrance of my seal to see.

"By the gods," I exclaimed. "What is a beautiful woman like you doing near my seal?" I questioned confused. "Wait…you're Yuuhi Kurenai right?"

"Yes," the woman said nodded. I couldn't help but to stare. Those raven locks, those crimson eyes, that beautiful face, and that curvaceous curves. The woman was a goddess, and I haven't laid eyes on a woman in such a long time.

"You."

"Me?"

"I finally found motivation to leave this blasted seal," I said with a grin, leaning to get a better look at her. "I would decimate armies, and country sides just for a chance to be with you."

"…are you flirting with me?!" She asked shocked.

"What? I can appreciate true beauty when I see it," I said casually. "And you my dear are just my type."

"I-I see," I could see a faint blush on her face.

"So, what can I do you for?"

"Why are you ignoring Naruto?" She asked and my grin fell.

"Oh, that." I huffed annoyed. "He accused me of trying to use him for some overt plot or something, and that I was evil."

"Aren't you?" I sighed as I tried not to bang my head against the seal. That thing hurts like hell.

"Evil is subjective; so is good. The world isn't as black and white and neither am I," I told her. "I have morals, just like everyone else, and I'd like to be treated just as fair as any human out there." I paused for a moment to sigh, thinking how to get my point across. Wait, I could tell her about myself. To show that I'm no different from her! "Do you know I like to draw?"

"Really?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, I like art. I like paintings and stuff like that. I like music too. I like a good book every now and then, and I like to try out new foods." I explained. "If I wasn't the Kyuubi, how interesting do I sound? Be honest."

"Well," she said with a sigh. "To be honest, you sound like a guy I'd like to date."

My jaw dropped. "R-really?"

"Yes, you sound cultured, adventurous," She explained. "And by the sound of your voice, you don't sound like an ancient evil at all. You sound nearly as old as I am."

"I don't bother with my "booming voice of evil"," I commented with a grin. "Also…thank you for being honest with me. But I think we got off topic. I want to help Naruto and I know how, but I can't help someone if they don't trust me."

"How can he trust you? You attacked his home, and partially to blame for his lot in life," Kurenai explained.

"He can trust me by getting to know the real me," I replied. "Not the Kyuubi, the beast of destruction, but me…Kurama."

"Your name…is Kurama?" Kurenai asked shocked.

"Yes. Let me honest with you," I said to her. "I like people like you, who are intelligent enough to not judge by actions alone. That's why I entrust you with my real name, as I know you'll keep it a secret."

I could see the contemplative look on her face as she processed my words. "I see…thank you for you trust, Kurama."

"You earned it, Kurenai-chan," I replied with a smile…well at least a smile a fox could give.

"Still…with you ignoring Naruto, his focus has been terrible…"

I sighed…"I'll stop ignoring him if it'll help. But I need you to train him hard. Have him use the Kage-Bushin no Jutsu to the full effect."

"It's full effect? What do you mean?"

"Well, you probably don't know as you don't have the raw chakra to perform it, no offense," I quickly said. "But the Kage-Bushin no Jutsu has an interesting side effect. Whatever the clones learn, the user learns as well. It's good for recon and intelligence, but it can be used to study as well. Say have him every day make ten clones and leave them in the library to study a subject for say…five hours. When they dispel, he would have accumulated fifty hours' worth of information."

Her eyes widen, "That's amazing."

"Isn't it though? With this method, he could study a lot of different topics. He could also use them to train chakra control as well. The only thing he can't do to an extent is physical train. All he'd get is muscle memory from this, which isn't too bad."

She eyed me. "You really do want to help him."

"I have nothing else to do…" I yawned. "I grow tired, Kurenai-chan. I've been awake for a while, and I need to rest. I'll talk to him later."

"Alright," I could see her smile as my eyes slowly closed. "I'll talk to you later…Kurama-kun."

::::

Kurenai blinked as she was out of the seal.

"Sensei! Are you okay?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine Naruto," Kurenai assured him with a smile.

"So what did he say?"

"He was hurt by your words Naruto," Kurenai explained with a frown. "He really does want to help you grow strong, but it hurt him that you rejected him so harshly." Naruto looked down sadly. "He never said he would forgive you, but he will talk to you soon about it. Right now though, he fell asleep again."

"Alright…" Naruto smiled. "Thank you sensei!"

"It was no problem," Kurenai replied with a smile. "Just remember to treat him kindly and he will treat you the same."

"Got it."

::::

Over the next few days, the Kyuubi was responsive, but still distant from Naruto. He realized that his overbearingness was what caused the spark of distrust from Naruto. He only responded to Naruto when he was asked a question, but nothing else. It was a start.

Another weird thing Naruto noticed about the Kyuubi was that he would sigh weirdly whenever Kurenai was brought up. It was the same sigh he would hear from Sasuke's fan-girls whenever they stared at him long enough

Naruto stopped cold in the middle of pulling a weed out. Team Eight was currently weeding a civilian's garden. Hinata had noticed he stopped pulling out a weed and asked if he was okay. He replied with a positive, but he needed to confirm something.

'_Kyuubi?'_

"**You rang?"**

'_You have a crush on my sensei,' _Naruto deadpanned as he pulled out another weed.

"**I am not obligated to answer that question, and if that's all-"**

'_Look fox, I'm trying okay! I know that I messed up. I wasn't used to how you were treating me, but I LIKED the bond you were trying to form.' _Over the past few days, Naruto would leave several clones at the library and even told the librarian, who was a retired shinobi, if his clones got rowdy, plant a kunai between their eyes. The score was up to six now, by the way. His clones would learn subjects that Kurenai had suggested. It was only a few days, but he felt smarter than he did. _'I want to be able to talk to someone about things and they'll keep them a secret, like…like how real brothers do.'_

"**Kit…" **Naruto heard the Kyuubi sigh. **"I appreciate that you are trying, but I realized that I was trying to live through you, and that wasn't right. You're Naruto, and I'm your prisoner. We can have that bond, if you desire, but two things need to happen before we can."**

'_Name them.'_

"**First you have to get strong. Like, really strong. Even though I'm sealed inside you, I'm a god damn Apex Predator. There's nothing higher than me on the food chain. And I have a reputation to uphold."**

'_I can do that,' _Naruto agreed. Getting strong align with becoming Hokage. _'And the second?'_

"**Trust can go a long way to helping us both out. If you can't trust me, then I can't trust you. That's how partnerships work."**

'_I…I can try to trust you. I still want to know who my parents were.'_

"**Eh…I could tell you, but you need to get strong first. Think of it as motivation." **

'_Alright then! Just you wait! I'll get stronger, stronger than you and then you'll have to tell me who my parents are!'_

The Kyuubi chuckled, **"I'm going to hold you to your word, kit."**

'_You still haven't answered my question; do you have a crush on my sensei?_' Naruto felt the connection close. _'Kyuubi? Are you there? Kyuubi! God damn it! He hung up on me!'_

-End of Chapter 2-


	4. Chapter 3

**Yoko Days**

_I'm probably going to be alternating between this and Mightier than the Sword on days._

_Also got an Android Smart Phone? Download Codex Reader and take Yoko Days on the go! Whenever I update this, Codex Reader will sync with it, and get the update as soon as possible. It's what I use to read other stories._

**-Chapter 3-**

If you had told me that my test of my days would be spent stuck inside a brat who eats his weight in ramen every other day, I would've laughed at you, hard.

"**Would it really kill you to eat something else?" **I asked exasperated at this point.

'_What are you talking about, fox?' _

"**I thought you were joking when you said you like ramen. Look kit, ramen is good, but your body needs nutrients badly." **I explained. **"Without them, you'll probably be short for a very long time. So get some fruit and vegetables."**

'_B-but I hate vegetables!'_

"**So do I, but I'll eat them if they're there. And I really can't say I hate all vegetables. I like green beans; I'll eat broccoli and spinach; and I love a good salad. You just need to find what you're willing to tolerate."**

'_Then there's the fact that I don't know how to cook, and they tend to overcharge me.'_

"**Both of them easily fixed. You can LEARN how to cook, I can help you, but you need to be patient…hell if I could I'd probably cook for you; second, you can either request it as a D-Rank mission or go in under a henge Naruto. For a ninja, you really don't know much about how things work." **I teased. I could feel his embarrassment. **"And before you say anything about money, let's go see the Hokage. Some concessions must be made."**

'_Some wha?'_

"**I swear to kami, kit, read a dictionary!"**

**::::**

Naruto made his way to the Hokage's Tower. On his way he saw his sensei talking with another guy; if he remembered correctly, Team Ten's sensei.

'_Oh? Is sensei on a date?' _

"**Not by the emotions I'm sensing," **the Kyuubi muttered. **"Go over there and ask for her to come with us to the Hokage's office. Tell her it's about me, again."**

'_Right.'_

As they made their plan, Kurenai was having a horrible day.

It wasn't any secret that she and Asuma were dating as many people knew this; it's pretty hard to keep it a secret when you're the premiere Genjutsu user in Konoha and he's a former member of Twelve Guardian Ninjas and the son of the Hokage. But that doesn't excuse the fact that she caught him making out with another woman right then and there. Said woman fled the scene, obviously some civilian woman, she reasoned, but it didn't help the situation. And added to the fact that he was acting like nothing was wrong also wasn't helping.

She was about to put him in a deep, mind-damaging Genjutsu when suddenly.

"Kurenai-sensei!" She turned to see Naruto running up her. "I need you to come with me to see jiji."

"Why is that?" She asked confused. She could see the urgency on his face.

"Well…its…he's acting up again," Naruto muttered just loud enough for both Jounin to hear. Asuma was confused, but Kurenai's eyes widen.

"Alright, let's go Naruto," Kurenai agreed instantly, before turning to Asuma. "Consider this the last time I ever want to see you again." She told him coldly. Asuma scoffed at her words.

"Come on," He said grabbing her by the hand and dragging her away.

"Wait, slow down Naruto!" She was pulled a few dozen feet away from the man before Naruto stopped.

"Sorry about that sensei…he sensed your displeasure and wanted me to get you out of that situation," Naruto apologized.

"**Che…I hate men like that. If I was out of this cage, I would happily devour him," **He heard the Kyuubi mutter. Naruto blinked. He had never heard that tone from the fox before, nor has he ever acted like the beast he was.

"Okay, I know we lied about you having a problem, but that was horribly out of character, even for you." Naruto said aloud to both Kurenai and the fox.

"What did he say?" Kurenai asked confused.

"He said 'he hates men like that', and 'he was out of his cage, he would happily devour him'." Naruto replied. "I've never heard him casually talk about eating people before, even if he's upset."

"Well we did say we were going to see the Hokage, right?" Naruto nodded. "Maybe he could figure out what's wrong with him."

"Right! I almost forgot! Let's go!"

::::

Meanwhile somewhere hidden in Konoha, a man sat on a thrown. This man was Shimura Danzo, the leader of the Foundation "Ne" or "Root". They were his private army, working in the shadows to protect Konoha. At least that's what he tells the council members.

Danzo was a man who wanted it all. Konoha was his by right, he felt, and he would do anything to prove it.

"Report," Danzo intoned as one of his agents appeared before him, kneeled.

"Sir, we have new intel on Subject NUN012607." Danzo eye gleamed in the darkness of his chamber, signifying his interest.

"Oh? And what has Sarutobi's little pet been up to?"

"It has been reported that he's been in contact with the Kyuubi, and have been conversing with it."

"I see…" Danzo murmured. He had always hated that Hiruzen never gave him the Kyuubi Brat. He would've been such a magnificent weapon to be wielded by him and only him. "Tell me, has Project Serenade been cleared for use?"

"No sir, we are currently unsure if the effects would work as intended."

Danzo slowly smiled. "Then maybe we should test it on Subject NUN012607 to make sure it works. Then kill him."

"As you command, Lord Danzo."

::::

"Naruto-kun, Kurenai-chan, what can I do for you today?" Hiruzen asked with a smile on his old face. He needed a break from that blasted paperwork.

"Well, Kyuubi said I needed to talk to you about money, said something about "concessions need to be made". But that can wait," Naruto said as Hiruzen sighed. He knew that fox would cause trouble sooner or later. "Just recently, he acted really…well not him."

"How do you mean?" Hiruzen questioned.

"He had sensed my…displeasure towards your son," Kurenai began, and both visible men in the room felt a chill go down their spine. "And he commented to Naruto that "if he was free, he would devour him". From what I ascertained from talking to him once, and what Naruto knows, that's not normal for him to say at all."

"I see…" Hiruzen muttered. He didn't know that Kurenai ventured into the seal, a story for another day perhaps.

"**I'm fine kit," **Kyuubi assured as he finally realized they were talking about him. **"I'm a fifty story tall demon fox; I'm going to have bouts of anger like that."**

'_That was not normal and you know it. What if you're like, regressing back to your nature or something?'_

"**Wow you're actually serious. Using big words like "regressing"." **The Kyuubi teased. **"As for me "regressing", I can't regress to a nature…I can't remember."**

"_Wait, what do you mean you can't remember?"_

"**I remember who my previous two containers were, I remember how I was sealed inside of them, and I know why I was sealed inside my first host. But anything before that I don't have memory of, and I certainly don't remember what it was like being in my first two hosts." **The Kyuubi explained.

"That's…not good." Naruto muttered. Hiruzen and Kurenai looked at Naruto.

"What's not good?" Hiruzen asked.

"The Kyuubi can't remember things about himself. He says he remembers a few things, like his previous hosts, and how and why he was sealed inside of them. But he can't remember anything before them, or what it was like to be inside his first two hosts."

"Wait, you're not the first Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi?" Kurenai asked shocked.

"Apparently not," Naruto replied confused.

'_Kyuubi, who were your first two hosts?' _The Kyuubi was silent. _'Kyuubi?'_

"**I'm estimating how fucked the future is going to be if I drop this bombshell on you, give me a moment." **Naruto frowned at that. **"Well shit, yolo and all that swag. My first Host was Uzumaki Mito, the wife of the Shodai." **Naruto's eyes widen. **"And my second host was your Mother, Uzumaki Kushina, which I believe is the granddaughter of Mito, and wife of the Fourth Hokage."**

"W-What?!" Naruto exclaimed shocked. "My parents where who?!"

Hiruzen groaned. This wasn't good.

"**You heard me, I know of the deal we had, but I thought to myself 'What's the point in hiding it'? It serves me no purpose keeping the knowledge from you, and you promised to be stronger than me anyways. Besides you were bound to figure out when I had you start asking about the Uzumaki account for money." **The Kyuubi explained. **"Honestly it isn't as big of a deal as your mind is trying to make it. My dad was the Path of the Six Sages and you don't see me proudly proclaiming it to the world."**

"Y-yeah, I guess you're right," Naruto said calming down. "I'm shocked, upset, and other emotions I don't care to list right now, but yeah, it isn't a big deal."

"**My, you've improved a lot since you started studying at the library daily, I'm impressed." **The Kyuubi complimented. **"You would've flipped shit if you weren't."**

"Actually, when you were talking to me, I kind of figured if I had known before, I'd probably act like the teme, and I don't like that."

Kurenai and Hiruzen looked amused, watching the one-sided conversation. It seems whatever revelation Kyuubi laid on him made him forget that he was talking out loud instead of thinking.

"**What is it between you and Sasuke anyways? I mean I hate the Sharigan myself, but I have legit reasons why I do, but your grievances seem like you're just jealous of the kid."**

"He's a stuck up bastard who gets anything he wants," Naruto growled annoyed. "Everyone kisses his ass and I had to work to where I am now."

"**Oh I see. Well you have something that he doesn't."**

"And what's that?"

"**Kurenai and Hinata's glorious racks!"**

"And with one sentence, I've lost all respect for you," Naruto lamented.

"**Am I wrong?"**

"No…no you are not-"

"Naruto, what are you talking about?" Hiruzen asked finally getting tired of this one sided comedy show

Naruto blinked and then blushed. "Well the Kyuubi told me who my parents were, and then I freaked, and then he told me it wasn't a big deal, and I told him why I calmed down quickly, then he asked me why I dislike Sasuke, and I told him, and then he acted like every other male adult I know; horribly perverted."

"**It's not perverted; it's appreciating the female form! And I don't know why you're acting innocent; I know how you made the sexy jutsu!"**

"We're not having this discussion right now." Naruto grumbled blushing. "Look, I came here because he wants me to start eating healthier, and he said since I get overcharged for groceries whenever I do shop, I could buy groceries by issuing a D-Rank Mission for them, and to pay for them I can use whatever money I have that was left by my parents."

"Naruto, why didn't you tell me that they were overcharging you for groceries?" Hiruzen asked, clearly upset. Kurenai was mad too. She didn't know that about her student, and as a sensei she felt like she was failing.

"I didn't want anyone else to worry, and I liked eating at Ichiraku's," Naruto explained nervously.

"Naruto," Kurenai began. "He's right; you do need to eat healthier if you want to accomplish your dream of being Hokage. You want to be strong, right?" He nodded. "Eating properly will help you get stronger faster and safer."

"Ugh…I guess I'll tolerate some vegetables…" Naruto muttered, causing Hiruzen to smile.

"Don't worry, Naruto, when I was younger, I did not like them either," Hiruzen said with a grin. Then he turned serious. "Since you know about your heritage, I'll have to work on getting everything prepared earlier than expected. Come back tomorrow and I'll discuss everything with you."

"Alright," Naruto agreed. "I guess for now I'll go home and eat some ramen. See ya jiji, Kurenai-sensei. I hope whatever that jerk did to you bites him in the ass."

"Oh it will…" Kurenai muttered darkly.

::::

Naruto soon arrived at his apartment to see a man waiting for him at the door. "Can I help you?" The man looked like any other villager, and just as harmless.

"Oh yes," The man turned to Naruto. He was holding a cloth. "Tell me does this smell like chloroform to you?" He asked shoving the rag into Naruto's face.

Naruto, on pure instinct inhaled. Soon he was out like a light.

"**WHAT THE FUCK?! DID THAT REALLY JUST HAPPEN?!" **The Kyuubi screamed as his container passed out.

**End of Chapter 3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yoko Days**

_Oh you thought I forgot about this? In reality I was just having too much fun with MTTS, my RWBY fanfic. Back to the fox den eh? Well this chapter is going to get weird._

**Chapter 4**

I was panicking. Scratch that, I was way beyond panicking. '_God damn it Naruto, why'd you have to be so freaking gullible! I can't see him inside the seal…motherfucker, Naruto is actually knocked out cold! He's a Jinchuriki! Isn't he immune to this type of bullshit because of me?_

_Ugh no, matter I need to wake him up somehow! Maybe if I reach past the seal- OW Motherfucker! AH! That burned like hell! Is that the power of the seal? Is that what the Agony Matrix felt like to SuperMan? Holy shit!_

_Wait what is that asshole doing to Naruto?'_

::::

The man chuckled as he laid the Jinchuriki on his bed. "Sometimes Danzo-sama gives me the best assignments." He muttered to himself as he pulled out a case from his pocket. Opening the case, he pulled out a syringe and a vial of dark blue/green liquid. "Do you know what this is? No I suppose you don't, you're unconscious right now."

He jabbed the syringe into the vial and drew out the liquid. "This is a cocktail of chemicals, usually used to temporarily suppress Chakra. But Danzo-sama wanted something a bit…more…"

He rolled up Naruto's sleeve. "He wanted to be able to suppress a Bijuu's chakra as well, rendering beasts like you ineffective and useless. Thusly, this little baby was created. It contains the same chakra and DNA that the Shodaime Hokage had, the same man who could suppress and capture Bijuu."

"And unfortunately for you," The man said looking for a vein in Naruto's Arm. He smiled as he found one. "You get to be our very first test subject." He jabbed the needle into Naruto's arm and pumped the liquid into his veins. The effects were instant. Naruto's eyes shot open and he began screaming in pain.

::::

Inside the seal, Kurama was having another panic attack.

'_Holy shit, I can't feel his Chakra, I CAN'T FEEL HIS CHAKRA! What did that man do? Did he say Danzo?! That fucking prick, I knew I should've warned Hiruzen about him!' _Kurama thought as he began smashing against the seal!

"God blasted seal! I can't send my chakra through it to Naruto! Damn it, he's going to die and take me and the god damn shinobi world with him!" Kurama roared as he continued to slam against the seal.

Unbeknownst to him, because Naruto's Chakra was being suppressed to non-existence and his own was being suppressed to hell, the seal had weakened at an alarming rate. It read Naruto as dead.

And like any other non-living object, you can't keep a powerful being sealed inside of it long.

The Seal shattered instantly and Kurama, in mid charge flailed as he tried to stop his forward momentum.

::::

Picture if you will a peaceful evening. The sun was setting, and the stars and moon was coming out to play. It was turning out to be another peaceful evening in the Hidden Leaf Village. All that was shattered when a familiar, powerful feeling blanketed the village. The Kyuubi had escaped from the seal.

Hiruzen was on his feet as soon as the familiar foul chakra of the Kyuubi hit him. He could feel it, and surprisingly other emotions that were carried with it.

The Kyuubi, and beings like it, were masses of Chakra, and such, could convey their feelings through their chakra. Those who were sensitive to that, like people who can sense chakra, could pick up on the emotions if it was being broadcasted strong enough.

And at that moment, Hiruzen could feel the panic and fear coming from the Kyuubi itself. What could have happened to had caused the seal to break and cause the demon to be afraid?

"Neko, Kuma, come with me! Everyone else, try to calm the situation as best you can!" Hiruzen commanded as he and his ninja began heading to the source.

Meanwhile Kurenai was heading there as well, considering that she was worried about her student.

::::

Kurama blinked as his vision slowly fixed itself. _'What just happened?' _ He thought as he shook his head. He grabbed his head with his hands. _'Ugh I feel like I've been drinking again…' _His thoughts soon focused on the fact that he had hands. Looking down, he realized he wasn't a fox anymore, but a human. A naked, tan-skinned human, but a human none-the-less. He looked around to see that man who did something to Naruto staring at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"YOU!" Kurama growled. Not caring at this change of form or his lack of clothing, he grabbed the man and slammed him into the wall. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO NARUTO?!" the man began to gargle as he tried to break free from his grip on his neck. "THAT AIN'T AN ANSWER ASSHOLE! WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?!"

"I-I used a powerful…chakra…suppressor!" The man gasped out. Kurama growled as his chakra spiked even more. He was so focused on the man in front of him, that he didn't seen the other people burst into the apartment.

This was the scene that Hiruzen, Kurenai, and the two ANBU burst into Naruto's apartment to see. A non-descript man, being choked by a naked red haired man, cloaked in the Kyuubi's chakra.

"IT WAS MORE THAN THAT, IT SUPPRESED MY OWN AND BROKE THE SEAL! NOW SPEAK!" The four unknown occupants in the room eyes widen. That man was the Kyuubi itself and he was pissed.

"It had the chakra and DNA of the Shodaime Hokage! It was designed to suppress the Chakra of a Bijuu!" The man yelled out.

"You bastard!" Kurama reeled back his other hand, balled up in a fist. "I'm going to crush you for doing this!" Just as he was about to let loose, a hand stopped his own. He turned his head to see Kurenai holding his fist. "K-Kurenai?"

"Calm down," she said nervously. "Your chakra is too wild; you're scaring the entire village."

Kurama blinked as the chakra receded from around him. The malicious aura vanished and everyone let out a breath of relief. Kurama looked around the room. "Hiruzen?"

"Have you come to your senses, Kyuubi?" the old man asked.

"Y-yeah…" Kurama muttered as he looked at the man he still had in his grasp. Feeling angry again, he tossed the man at the two ANBU members. "This filth did something extremely harmful to my host. I was too panicked, upset, and confused at the time, but I think he said he works for Danzo."

Hiruzen's eyes harden at that. "Is this true?" He asked the man. The man said nothing at first, but then his body began to convulse as if he was having a heart attack. Soon he stopped moving. One of the Anbu checked his pulse.

"He dead sir."

"Fucking kill switch type of seal perhaps," Kurama offered as he looked over to his host, who looked dead. He went over to the boy and checked his pulse. "His pulse is weak, but he's alive…thank goodness…"

"You're the Kyuubi right?" Neko asked confused. "Why do you care if the boy lives or dies?"

"Because no child should die unjustly," Kurama said silently. "Naruto bore me as a burden for twelve years, and he suffered for me. I owe him more than he realizes, and that's why I want to help him succeed."

"Well we can't help him if he's like this. No doubt the entire country felt your release. I will have to ask you to come with me." Hiruzen told the human bijuu.

"…Can we get some clothes first? I can't be a prisoner with my junk hanging out." Kurama muttered with a small blush.

Hiruzen let out a chuckle. It seems that the Kyuubi reacted like a human as well as looking like one. "Very well. Neko, Kurenai, take the Kyuubi to get some clothes and watch over him. Kuma, take Naruto to the hospital. If anyone refuse, kill them." He said the last bit coldly.

"Hai Hokage-sama."

::::

'_Okay…shit just went muy loco. I'm out of the seal, I'm human-shaped, and Naruto is more or less in a coma. There aren't any bright sides to this equation. _

_I was freed from my seal because the seal didn't cover stupidity via evil. Oh god, Minato and Kushina were in the seal too! What happened to them? Did they escape? Or did they fade away?_

_No! I was banking on them being able to teach Naruto how to do jutsus and stuff! I know next to nothing about actually performing them, only theories. That bastard Danzo killed the only change Naruto had to meet his parents!'_

"Kurama!"

'_Okay, getting angry, bad. I didn't need Kurenai to yell at me. Okay, so I'm freed. That means they might try to seal me into another person, which is bad because I'm only half a bijuu right now, but they don't need to know that. In fact I'll keep that REALLY close to my chest._

_And Naruto, oh god kid, you're in a coma, and shit can go down without you! You're like the lynchpin of Konoha, the reason why they'll become badass in the future. Without you, shit is going to go south. I really need you to wake up kid.'_

"Will you stop pacing?" I blinked as I turned to Kurenai. She had a stern look on her face. "You're wearing a line into the floor."

"S-sorry…" I muttered. "I'm just…worried."

"You're worried. The strongest Bijuu in the world, and your worried." Kurenai looked at me.

"Just because I'm the powerful and all-knowing Kyuubi, doesn't mean I don't have fears, 'ttebasha!" I blinked. '_What the fuck…just came out my mouth?'_ I turned to Kurenai who looked like she wanted to laugh. "D-Don't laugh at me!"

"I-I'm sorry, I just didn't think you had a verbal tick like Naruto," She said amused.

"I don't…normally. I think it might be a byproduct of whatever happened to us…" I said frowning.

"How are you feeling, by the way?"

"Just upset. Upset at Naruto for letting himself fall to such a horrible trap, upset at that man who did this to us, and upset at myself for not being able to do anything about it until it was too late. I feel like I failed a lot of people." I told her honestly.

"You didn't know this was going to happen," She said to me. "Nobody did."

"That's right," we both turned to see Hiruzen entering the room I was being held in. "I couldn't help but to overhear your words, Kurama. That is your name right?" I nodded. "There are things in this world that can still take beings like you by surprise, like human ingenuity."

"Oh I know how resourceful humans are," I replied nodding. "I just didn't expect Danzo to do that."

"You claim that man worked for Danzo. Why?"

"Because I can hear people through the seal and that man was bragging to Naruto how "Danzo-sama wanted more than a normal chakra suppressor"." I growled. "If he hadn't died we would have evidence that Danzo ordered that man to do so. But as it stands, all we have is the word of a "demon" about the allegiance of a rotting corpse. This fucking sucks, 'ttebasha…" _THERE IT WAS AGAIN!_ "ARG! WHY DO I HAVE THAT VERBAL TICK?!"

"Calm yourself, Kurama." I shut my mouth as the Hokage gave me a look. "As it stands, you're free from your seal. You've made no attempts to flee from the village however. Why?"

"…" I gave Hiruzen a look, then sighed. "Akatsuki."

I could see his eyes widen, "You know of them? Jiraiya had only recently reported about them not too long ago."

"Well…I could tell you what I know, but my knowledge might be unreliable at best right now. All I can tell you is that they're hunting my kind, and they're working out of Ame right now. Hanzo is dead, and they're letting the world think that they're still locked in a civil war." I explained. "I couldn't tell you who are in it other than maybe…one or two members."

"I can accept that," Hiruzen said nodding.

"Uchiha Itachi and Konan, one of the three orphans Jiraiya taught in Ame so long ago." I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "The Uchiha can control me using their Sharigan. If word got out that I was freely roaming about, I'd be captured in an instant."

"Then you know that we can't let you leave." Hiruzen said to me.

"Why would I want to leave? My little brother is in a god damn coma right now," I growled out at him. "Naruto needs me, whether I'm sealed inside of him or not. It's not like you did a good job watching him over the years."

"What do you mean-"

"Don't play stupid with me, Hiruzen Sarutobi!" I yelled. "You know of his parents, his heritage. You know of his god father, who has never been there for him. You know of the hardships he experienced over the years! He wore an orange god damn jumpsuit because he hoped it'll get people to notice him! He pulled pranks because he wanted to be recognized! The son of the Yondaime Hokage, running around the god damn village like an idiot, eating ramen because that's the only place he felt safe eating at!" I watched as he lowered his head. Kurenai looked ashamed as well. "He hides behind that smile because it's harder to smile than to cry and feel sorry for himself. That's why I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to have his back, watch him grow, and get stronger. I want him to succeed in his dream of being Hokage _**JUST TO SPITE THIS HATEFUL VILLAGE!**__" _I panted as I finished my rant.

"And I'll help you," Kurenai announced. I looked at her confused. "You wanted me to train him correct? Then that's what I'll do as his sensei." I nodded in appreciation. I looked at Hiruzen who was smiling.

"Then let's make it official. As of right now, you are known as Uzumaki Kurama, older brother of Uzumaki Naruto, and Chuunin of Konoha." He said to me. "You will be working alongside Kurenai's team. Is that acceptable?"

I blinked as I tried to process what just happened. "What?"

"Good," He said grinning. "Kurenai, do you mind if he stays with you for tonight? I have a meeting to attend soon."

"It'll be no problem, Hokage-sama."

"No, go back for a bit," I asked horribly confused.

"I'll speak to you tomorrow Kurama," Hiruzen said disappearing in swirl of leaves.

"Did he really just-"

"Somehow took your rant as a sign of loyalty and made you a ninja based on that?" Kurenai finished. I nodded. "Seems like that."

"Well shit," I muttered. "Clever old bastard."

"Come on," She said putting a hand on my shoulder. "I'll take you to my apartment. You can meet your other new roommate?"

"Wait, other Roommate?"

"Yeah, my friend Mitarashi Anko."

'_Well shit. This day was already fucked up, might as well let it get worse'_

**End of Chapter 4**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yoko Days**

_Once again dear readers, I have gotten a review based on what I did in the story that I am writing and once again, in their haste, they shun my idea and quickly "unfollow me" as it were. Look, I am a master of misdirection and subterfuge, don't assume you know what I'm about to do, because I tend to approach my writing like how I lead my friends into battle in games. I am a dungeon master, and my stories are pretzels, delicious soft pretzels with melted cheese and sour cream! _

_Shame though, I don't mind if people don't like my stories, what I do mind is when they outright tell me. That, my friends, is very rude. I listen to my readers when they message me and I take the time to answer each and every question I can to the best of my abilities. I wasn't mad when a reviewer critiqued MTTS very thoroughly (though I was mighty vexed about it for a while and wrote a long ass synopsis on how I interpret the RWBY Rogue Gallery), but here I'm really annoyed. _

_I respect your opinions, ladies and gentlemen, but never assume that you know or can guess what I'm about to do._

_I'm labeled Chaotic Neutral by my friends for a reason._

_In any event, this will be a short chapter. I haven't put as much planning as I should into this as I did MTTS. Don't worry, that doesn't mean I don't like the story or don't want to be awesome. Now that I think about it, this chapter and the previous could have been one whole chapter, but I wanted it to be put up before I repaired my computer. My computer is still getting fixed now; I'm just using my mother's laptop for this. I should be good by tomorrow. _

**Chapter 5**

Kurenai looked amused at Kurama, who was giving Anko a look of absolute fear as she held a kunai to his precious cargo. "Let me get this straight," Anko began. "This nice piece of man meat is actually the Kyuubi no Yoko who was accidently freed from his seal after someone tried to assassinate Naruto?"

"That's pretty much it," Kurenai commented with a smile.

"Can we have this discussion where my boys aren't in danger, 'ttebasha?" Kurama asked nervously.

"No." Anko told him bluntly. "Quite frankly, I don't trust you."

"I understand that, but if you did this to every man you didn't trust, they'd be less guys in the world," Kurama pointed out. He squeaked as the kunai moved closer.

"And how would you know that?" Anko questioned. Kurama gave her a deadpan look. Anko actually looked sheepish for a moment, and pulled away the Kunai. "Fine, but I'll be watching you."

"You and several squads of ANBU," Kurama said with a frown. "I understand the severity of the situation, but isn't this a bit much? Shouldn't they be, iunno, protecting the village or something."

"They are," Kurenai told him.

"I mean besides from me. Pulling this much man power is going to weaken the village's security." Kurama pointed out.

"Take it up with the old man, then." Anko replied with a shrug.

"I just might," Kurama mused.

::::

"ENOUGH!" Hiruzen slammed his fist, causing the room to be silent. For the last thirty minutes, he had to listen to the panicked and misinformed squabbling of the Civilian Council while the Shinobi Council stayed relatively quiet, though he can see that his soldiers were tensed. He didn't blame them. "I'll say this once – an unknown element attacked Naruto-kun in his own apartment. From what I could gather, the assassin used a chemical designed to severely suppress the chakra of a Bijuu. The end result actually freed the Kyuubi." The Council was about to freak out when he continued. "However, the Kyuubi himself was freaked out by the turn of events."

"If I may, Hokage-sama." Inochi said. "What do you mean by that?"

"He didn't want to escape its seal. In fact he was concerned about the fate of his jailer. That's what caused him to let loose his horrible killing intent." Hiruzen explained.

"Why would a demon concern itself with the human it was sealed into?" Hiashi asked confused.

"It seems that young Naruto-kun left such a positive impression on him. He said he would help Naruto obtain his goals…how did he say it?" Hiruzen stopped to take a puff of his pipe. "Ah yes, to spite this hateful village. Make no mistake, he knows what you people have done to his container and he's not happy about it. Be glad that he respects Naruto enough to not take revenge."

"We should just kill it and be done with it," an ignorant civilian said, getting nods of agreement from his fellow civilians.

"That would not be wise at the moment," Hiruzen replied. "First off, no matter how peaceful he is, he's still a Bijuu, capable of wiping our village from the face of the planet. Second, we do not know what adverse effects the chemicals have done to him and Naruto. We simply can't risk it. For now, if you encounter him on the streets, do not provoke him – he's not like Naruto who took your abuse for twelve years, he can and will retaliate."

Several of the Civilians nodded fearfully. This was the worst case scenario for them, the demon was free, and among them, and there wasn't a damn thing they could do about it.

::::

Over the next few days, Kurama didn't leave Kurenai and Anko's apartment, in fear of having to deal with the civilians. He could hear their discussions from his window. Some of them were afraid that he might attack them on sight while others wanted him to pay for his "crimes". He had told Anko and Kurenai once when they brought it up "What crimes? It's not my fault this village loves the Sharingan". They didn't know what it meant at first, but then soon realized that he was alluding to the fact that his attack all those years ago, he was being controlled by a Uchiha.

Kurenai knew that he could be controlled by the Sharingan, he said so indirectly when Hiruzen talked with him the other day. Anko was surprised he would admit to such a weakness out loud.

"It's not a secret if anyone with half a brain and a history book could figure it out," He told her.

As a roommate, they found out, the Kyuubi was a really good one. He cleaned after them, often doing the dishes and their laundry for them. They were skeptic about allowing a male, even if it was the strongest Bijuu, touch their undergarments, but he just shrugged and did it anyways. They boggled at how domesticated the demon was.

Everything was going smoothly. At least, until the end of the week.

::::

At the hospital, Hiruzen stared at the comatose Naruto in shock. When he was visiting the boy to see if there were any changes to his condition, he and the doctors realized that the boy got taller somehow. His body grew nearly six inches over the last week, and his muscles seemingly improved.

"What do you make of this?" Hiruzen asked the doctor.

"I can't really say for sure. Maybe the Kyuubi was stunting his growth, or maybe the chemicals we detected in his bloodstream played a part in this," The doctor commented looking at his notes. "What I can say for sure is that the blockage of his chakra is gone, and his coils are beginning to stabilize."

"That's good to hear. When can we expect him to awake?"

"I'm not sure. It could be tomorrow, it could be a few years from now. His body is fine, but his mind is still unresponsive." The doctor replied truthfully.

"I see…"

::::

It was night time in Konoha and Kurama couldn't sleep. It wasn't for the lack of trying; something was making his danger sense go off. At first it was minor, and he thought it was Anko or one of the Anbu, but now he wasn't sure. Whatever was setting it off was power, stronger than him to be sure. He stared out the window, watching the clouds cover the moon.

"Who are you?" He suddenly asked as he turned to face his late night visitor. It was an old man in a business suit. Kurama swore he had seen him before, but couldn't place where.

"Come now Kurama…or shall I call you by your human name," The man said with a smile. "You should know who I am, considering I'm taking on the form they used to represent me in that show _Supernatural_."

"Death." Kurama hissed angrily. "What are you doing here?"

"Why I'm here to take you back. Did you not enjoy your freedom?" Death asked amused.

"Take me back? Freedom?" Kurama asked confused.

"You think that a seal that is made by summoning me would fail so easily? No, I temporary removed it so you can get a taste of your ultimate prize." Kurama was silent at god's words. "You make Naruto into the warrior he needs to be, and you get your freedom."

Kurama clenched his fists. "You mean to tell me you planned on all of this to happen?"

"Why yes I did. You wouldn't believe how easy it was." Death said with no humor. "Why, are you going to fight me? We both know how well that'll go, _Tactician._"

Kurama glared at Death, before sighing. He knew he could not argue or fight with the god, no matter how strong he thought he was. "If I'm going back, I need two things Death."

"Who said you're in position to bargain?"

"Humor me, maybe you'll like it." Kurama told him.

"I'm listening."

"I want my other half back. This is more for Naruto's sake than my own. If I'm going to be sealed inside of him, he might as well have the full me, and not just half."

"And the second?"

"I want to be his personal summons. Not the Toads, cause fuck Jiraiya. I want to be able to be summoned from the seal at reduced powers to help him in battle, no matter what."

Death was silent for a moment before chuckling. "I must admit, I did not think of that myself. You know what you're basically asking right?"

"Yeah…I know…"

Death grinned. "I'll give you five minutes. Go talk to that woman you're so enamored with."

Kurama nodded and left his room. He crossed the hall and knocked on Kurenai's door.

"H-huh?" he heard the woman say waking up.

"Kurenai, it's me, may I come in?"

"Sure." Kurama entered the room and closed the door.

Kurenai's room was modest, and her scent permeated through the area. Kurama took a quiet sniff, committing the smell to memory. Said woman was sitting up in her bed, looking at the demon-turned-man confused. "What's up?"

"Thank you for letting me stay here," he told her.

"No problem?" She was even more confused.

Kurama moved over to her side and sat on her bed. "No Kurenai, you don't get it. I'm leaving."

Her eyes widen. "What? You told us you weren't leaving the village!"

"And I'm not," Kurama told her calming her down. "Let's just say…I'm moving back into my old apartment."

"Moving back…Naruto?"

"Yeah…I just got a visit from the Shinigami. He told me he's going to put me back into the boy." Kurama explained. "This was just a taste of what I could have, the life I could lead."

Kurenai's mind processed that information. "Kurama…that's…"

"Cruel? Well Kami aren't nice individuals. I just wanted to let you know and say thank you and goodbye." Kurama stood up from her bed. Just as he was about to walk away, Kurenai grabbed his hand. "Kurenai?"

"This isn't goodbye." Kurenai told him. "You said it yourself, you could have it. Who's to say you won't earn it?"

"A lot of people if things go wrong." Kurama replied.

"Then do your best. I'll be waiting at the end for you…"

"K-Kurenai?"

"I was right you know," She said pulling him closer. "You are a guy I would like to date, and over the last week I got to know you better. You think I'm going to let you go, even if you're a fox?"

"In some cultures, this would be frowned upon…"

"I don't care," She told him. She then gave him a searing, passionate kiss that made him see stars.

::::

"You're a minute late," Death said frowning. He saw the goofy look on the demon's face. "Ah never mind. You have your reasons."

"She said she'll be waiting for me," Kurama said happily.

"Good for you…are you ready to go?"

Kurama's smile faded. "No, but it has to be done…"

"I'm glad you understand." Death placed a hand on Kurama's shoulder. A searing pain shot through him and then he knew no more.

The next morning, Naruto woke up.

**End of Chapter 5**


	7. Chapter 6

**Yoko Days**

_The thing is what I wanted to do with Kurama is make him a lot like the Yoko's in Japanese Mythology. They were tricksters, and could assume human shapes (almost exclusively women). With Kurama being a guy from our world, this makes things more interesting because he can use things from other universes within reason. He wouldn't be able to be "WARG PLANET BUSTING KAMEHAMEHA" but stuff within reason. _

_Also we find out Death is more devious than we thought._

_As for Kurama getting the Wood Element? Not happening. You'll see more of the consequences of what happened to Naruto this chapter. _

_It's raining today. A perfect time to snuggle under warm covers and read some fanfiction!_

_[Edit: If you're now just reading this chapter, I had to edit it because of a huge continuity error on my part. Kurama has thumbs, A reviewer reminded me. Sometimes I don't review my older chapters when I write new ones, only the immediate last one. It's a bad habit, one of many i need to correct. That said, I changed a bit of dialogue. Enjoy]_

**Chapter 6**

Deep within Naruto sat Kurama, his eyes closed in thought as he got himself comfortable. Being re-united with his Yin half opened up a world of knowledge he did not know he had. Kitsune based abilites like transformations, elemental attacks, and of course, the big ass laser of doom that was the Tailed Beast Bomb. He snorted at that thought.

_I'm a weapon of mass destruction, yet I was humbled by the thought of living a normal life. Death is crueler than I thought. _

Another thing he noticed as soon as he awoke was that he could change his size and form within the seal at will. He decided to stay as his fox form, as if anyone were to come into the seal, the fox form would be attention grabbing, rather than his temporary human form. His mind soon went back to the thoughts of Kurenai.

_Well I better get started soon. I don't want to keep my Crimson-eyed vixen waiting long…_

::::

The first thing Naruto realized when he woke up was that he hated Hospitals. The smells of antiseptic and the blandness of the décor really bothered him. The second thing that occurred in his mind was he was in the Hospital – a place he did not remember going to at all.

'_W-what the hell happen to me?'_

'_**You nearly died because you weren't cautious enough, kit.' **_ Naruto blinked at the somber tone his tenant had. It was far different than the angry or the playful tone he usually had.

'I almost…died?'

'That civilian was working for a really bad man, Naruto. He used a chemical that nearly killed us both, and you've been in a coma for a week.'

'Why didn't you heal me? I thought you said your chakra heals me faster than normal?'

Kurama sighed. 'I couldn't. What he used against you…suppressed your chakra and suppressed my own, and broke the seal.'

Naruto's eyes widen at that. 'T-The seal broke? You escaped?!'

'Only…temporarily…I…I don't want to talk about it Naruto, please don't bring it back up.' Naruto frowned at the tone the Kyuubi spoke in. He was hurting, emotionally. Something must of happened when he was down, he figured. 'In any event, the Shinigami eventually appeared and stuffed me back inside of you. We got a free pass at not dying Kit, I suggest you don't waste it.'

'What should I do?' Naruto questioned.

'You will train and get stronger. You will surpass your father, the old man Hokage, and his predecessors. And when you get stronger than that, you will fight me.' Kurama told him firmly. 'You will fight and defeat me with everything you have. Only then will you be the strongest in the world.'

Naruto sat quietly at Kurama's words. 'When do we begin?' Naruto wondered.

'As soon as you leave the hospital.' Naruto nodded and got up from the bed, stumbling a bit as he did.

'What the hell?'

'You got taller while in a coma. Don't ask me how; I only got reports of your wellbeing when we were separated. Practice walking around the room for a bit. Then do some quick punches and kicks.' Naruto did what the fox said.

'What happened while I was out to make you so…'

'I don't want to talk about it. It doesn't concern you.' Kurama muttered. 'How do you feel?'

'I feel great! Better even!'

'That's good then. There is someone coming; from what I can sense it's your sensei and the Hokage. You deal with them, get some new clothes, and find out your elemental affinity.' Kurama ordered. 'I'll be figuring out how to train you.'

Naruto went to reply but the connect was closed. He sighed as the door opened.

"Naruto, you're up and about?" Hiruzen asked amazed and happy.

"Yeah, couldn't keep lying down for long old man," Naruto replied with a grin. "I feel great by the way."

"I can see that," Hiruzen commented. "You look like you're ready to train."

"Yeah, the Kyuubi told me that I need to get stronger and not fall for tricks like that again." Naruto said with a frown. "What's his problem right now anyways?"

Hiruzen blinked. "The Kyuubi is back inside you? When did this happen?"

Kurenai sighed. "Last night. That's what I wanted to talk to you about sir."

"Yeah, he said the Shinigami put him back inside of me," Naruto explained. "Wait, is that why he's been so upset? That his freedom was taken away?"

"That's not it at all Naruto," Hiruzen chided. "He was more upset that you nearly died if anything."

"Give him some time, Naruto." Kurenai told him with a smile. "He'll eventually calm down."

"Alright…So did he hurt anyone while he was out?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Not at all," Hiruzen told the boy. "In fact, he avoided the villagers the entire time. With that in mind, you should speak with your sensei here; she spent most of her time with him."

Naruto looked at Kurenai. "He stayed with me and my roommate." She clarified.

"Oh." Naruto grunted. "Well he told me I need new clothes and then I need to start training."

"We can help you with the clothes part, but you can start training tomorrow," Kurenai reasoned.

::::

Over the next few weeks, Team Eight got back into the swing of things. Naruto had to work twice as hard to get back to snuff, but it worked. He had to relearn tree walking, as his control was shot to hell, and then Kurama told him that he had to learn Water Walking as well, something even his teammates haven't started yet.

Kurenai went with it though, stating that eventually they would have to learn it, and so Hinata and Shino both joined in on the training. Kurama's mood didn't improve, as he kept pushing Naruto to train even when the team was resting. Naruto didn't mind though, as he was training to surpass the Hokages after-all. After much prodding from the nine-tailed demon, he asked Kurenai to help him test his elemental affinity, and they were surprised to see he had three – Wind, Water, and Earth.

Kurama himself was shocked at the last element. When questioned, he simply said:

"I had a feeling you'd be a wind element as you're too free spirited to be anything else but, and the water element was a guess considering your heritage, but earth? I would have never guessed it."

Kurama then explained to Naruto how to convert his normal chakra to elemental chakra for Jutsus. The demon itself didn't know any, but Energy manipulation was his forte, and he decided to teach Naruto how to manipulate his energy outside of his body for attacks. Naruto did not know what a "Hadouken" was, when Kurama tried to give an example of energy manipulation, but it sounded cool, and he was eager to learn.

As Naruto improved, Kurama only wondered about the future. Nothing was as it seemed anymore, and he worried that his information would be useless in most situations. He resigned himself to waiting though. It wasn't like he had anything else to do.

::::

Kurama stared at the two individuals that stood before him. Minato and Kushina stared back at the nine-tailed demon before them. "Where in the bloody hell have you two been?"

"Honestly, I don't know what to tell you," Minato told the beast shrugging. "One minute we're resting inside the seal, then suddenly we're floating in this dark abyss, then suddenly we're back here."

"It feels like our chakra reserves are full as well," Kushina added.

Kurama growled annoyed _'I bet the Shinigami had something to do with it…' _"In any event, I'm glad you two are back, maybe you two can help me teach your kid how to be a better ninja."

"And how do you suppose we do that? We're stuck inside of him, just like you are." Kushina reminded the beast with a glare.

"I've been instructing him in Chakra Manipulation, but I don't know any jutsus…" Kurama murmured. Then a thought occurred. "But you can teach me and I can teach him!"

"Not to rain on your parade," Minato interjected. "But how would you learn our jutsus properly?"

Kurama had a gleam in his eye. "Like this!" Kurama's body glowed reddish-orange as it began shrinking and transforming. Soon before Minato and Kushina's eyes was a man, with long red hair and red eyes, wearing the standard outfit that all Konoha ninja wore and a headband.

"What…the…"

"Chuunin Uzumaki Kurama, reporting for training, dattebasha!" Kurama said saluting Minato. This his eyes widen. "No…I thought when I returned to the seal I wouldn't have that accursed verbal tick!"

"Wait returned to the seal? Uzumaki Kurama? Chuunin?" Minato questioned. "Okay, you need to explain."

Kurama sighed and explained everything that happened while they disappeared, from Naruto going into a coma, the seal shattering and freeing him, and his week living as a human in the village. Kushina eyed him as he talked about living with Kurenai and Anko. She noticed he would get a small blush on his face whenever he spoke of the Genjutsu Mistress. Then he talked about the Shinigami, and the deal he was forced to make.

"I see…well if that's your plan, then I don't mind helping you at all," Minato told Kurama with a grin. "But I warn you, I won't go easy on you. You're supposed to be the strongest Bijuu in the world."

"I didn't expect you too," Kurama replied.

"Say Kurama," Kushina began, getting his attention. "Why were you blushing when you mentioned Kurenai?"

"W-what? Me? Blush? Over her? You must be crazy, 'ttebasha!" Kurama denied shaking his head. Kushina bounded over to the human-formed-bijuu and wrapped an arm around him, bring him into a headlock. "Gack! Let me go!"

"Not until you tell Kushina-nee-chan the truth, ototo."

"Nee-chan? Ototo?! I'm older than you!"

"Not from where I stand!"

"Oh so you admit you're old?"

"WHAT?! I have you know I'm still a young beautiful lady, 'ttebane!"

"You could've fooled me, 'ttebasha!"

"Why did you call him ototo, dear?" Minato interrupted.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kushina said letting Kurama go. "He genuinely cares about our boy like family, despite his motives, obvious or otherwise. He might act like a brother figure, but he seems more like an Uncle type. And, does this face screams "evil monster"?" She asked pinching his cheeks. Kurama's eye twitched.

"Well when you put it like that…" Minato muttered. "I don't know about calling him family, but I can understand your point."

::::

Hiruzen sighed as he read the report on his desk. Team Seven lead by Kakashi had run into some interesting trouble on their first C-Rank Mission. Running into the A-Rank Missing Nin Momochi Zabuza was something that the old Hokage did not expect. Nor did he realize that the client had lied about his mission. He should've investigated Tazuna more closely.

He looked down at Kakashi's request for reinforcements. Normally for such a drastic change of mission level, he would send two Jounins, however he couldn't spare that type of man power, not so close to the up and coming Chuunin Exams. He'd need to send a Jounin at least, that was for sure.

With that thought in mind, he waved his hand. An ANBU appeared before him "Bring me Yuuhi Kurenai and her Genin Team. I have a mission for them."

"Hai Hokage-sama." The ANBU left just as quiet as he appeared.

Hiruzen took a puff of his pipe. This would be a test, he decided, of how effective both Jounins have been training their team.

Soon Kurenai and her team were in front of him. "You called for us, sir?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes, it seems that Team Seven has run into a bit of trouble. Normally I would have pulled them out and assessed the situation, or send more than one Jounin, but time is of the essence." The Hokage explained. "Team Eight, you are to head to Wave Country and assist Team Seven's mission, am I clear?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," the three teens and their sensei replied in unison.

"Very well, you have an hour to get ready and depart. Dismissed."

::::

Kurama paced in his cage, contemplating something. He was back in his fox form and Kushina was sitting on his head.

"You know, for a fox, you have very long ears." She idly commented.

"Fennec Fox," Kurama replied as he continued to pace.

"Kurama, will you stop pacing," Minato said exasperated. "You're making me nervous."

Kurama stopped. "Ah…sorry, animal instincts and all that." It was true, despite having a highly intelligent mind, Kurama couldn't help but to act like the animal he was. In this case, he was pacing because he was conflicted. He knew about Wave Country, and how Naruto would find his Nindo there, his true Nindo. Did he help and take the chance of ruining it, or did he sit back and let things run its course.

He stopped and considered the other two occupants. If it was just him, he'd probably sleep through the whole thing, as he believed everything would turn out fine. Then he realized two factors that bothered him.

First, nothing was going exactly as planned. By now, he should've given up and spilled his guts about possible future prospects, but he needed leverage, heavy leverage. Plus like he said earlier nothing is as what it seems. His information could be useless.

Second, he told Minato and Kushina about the deal he made with Death. They KNEW he could be summoned by Naruto to help him out in any capacity. The deal literally made Naruto his…Master. He grimaced. He didn't like the thought of being owned, but he did like the thought of being allowed to see Kurenai again.

Kurama sighed. He was grabbed by the ghoulies and he wasn't thinking about a poor xbox game. "Minato, what is the hand signs for the Kuchiyose no Jutsu?" Minato looked surprised at Kurama's question. Then he realized why he was asking it. "It's time for me to serve my Master."

::::

An hour later, Team Eight were nearly twenty-minutes away from the village. Naruto was giddy. This was going to be his first big time mission, an A-Rank by the way things Kurenai explained to them. Right now, they were sprinting down the road. They needed to hurry as Team Seven was already in Wave Country.

"_**Oi…Naruto."**_ Naruto nearly stumbled but he quickly righted himself, getting looks from his teammates.

'_Warn me next time!' _Naruto yelled back annoyed.

He heard the fox sigh. _**"Look, Naruto, I don't have time for this. I'm going to teach you a jutsu. It's a special Jutsu that only you can do."**_

'_I'm listening.' _Naruto stated.

"_**When the Shinigami bonded me back to you…he did it a special way that made me more of use to you than just a chakra battery. With that said, I am…unfortunately your…tool to use as your see fit."**_ Naruto felt disturbed by those words for some reason. He knew the Kyuubi was a proud creature. To hear him call himself a tool for his own use made him feel sick.

'_You're not a tool, Kyuubi. You're my friend, my sensei, and my partner. I wouldn't use you like that!'_ Naruto replied, shocking the fox.

Kurama then began to chuckle._** "…Thank you….but that doesn't diminish my uses for you. As your partner, you can summon me from the seal without consequence. Using this technique, you can moderate how much chakra I am allotted. The hand seals are Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram. Remember to bite your thumb for the blood offering after the hand signs, and then slam your hand into the ground. If you do this now, let your sensei know first, as I can get us to Wave Country faster if I am shown the way."**_

'_Right!' _"Kurenai-sensei, wait a second." Naruto called out.

The woman came to a stop, as did Hinata and Shino. "What is it Naruto?"

"I know a way to get us there faster." Naruto said tapping his belly. Hinata and Shino were confused but Kurenai's eyes widen.

"Are you sure?" She asked concerned.

"He told me himself. I know I'll have to explain it to Hinata and Shino, but we have to get there fast right?" Kurenai hesitated then nodded.

"Time is of the essence…alright Naruto; I trust you…and him." She told him.

"Great!"

"_**Hold on! Let me remind you if you just summon me straight out, I'll be all nine tails a blazing. We don't want that. So say….Kuchiyose: Sanbi. That'll cut my power in third and keep me large enough to ferry four people."**_

"Right!" Naruto said aloud before he bit his thumb and did the hand signs. He slammed his hand on the ground, and Hinata and Shino were shocked to see a seal erupt from his hand. "Kuchiyose: Sanbi!"

A large cloud of smoke erupted. As the smoke cleared, Hinata and Shino was shocked to see Naruto standing on top of a giant red fox with three red tails.

'_I'm going to play it up a bit to help you out, Naruto.' _Kurama mentally told his summoner. **"I have arrived, Naruto-sama. How can this Kurama assist you?"**

"Kurama? Is that your real name?" Naruto asked confused. The fox nodded. "Nice name, it suits you."

"**Thank you, Naruto-sama."**

"Naruto," Kurenai said getting the attention of Naruto and the Fox. She looked the fox in the eye and she could see the playfulness in his eyes. He looked at her and that playfulness turned into longing, only for it to be viciously smothered. "We need to hurry?"

"Right, sorry sensei." Naruto apologize. "Kurama, can you take us to Wave Country?"

"**It would be my honor…though I do not know the way. Could one of you direct me?"** Kurama asked.

"I'll point you in the right direction," Kurenai told the fox.

"**Thank you, Benihime,"** Kurama said nodding slightly. Kurenai blushed a little glad her other students were still staring at the fox in shock. **"Well climb aboard."** Shaken out of their shock stupor, Hinata and Shino joined Naruto, as did Kurenai. **"I'm sure you all know the tree walking exercise. Use that to stick to me please. Point the way Benihime."**

"If you keep on this road, we'll eventually make it there," Kurenai told the fox.

"**Alright…hang on!"** With that said, Kurama began running down the road at a blinding pace.

"N-Naruto," Hinata began as she held on with chakra. "How did you summon this fox?"

Naruto sighed. "Well…you see…twelve years ago, on my birthday, the Kyuubi attacked. The Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi by sealing it inside me." Naruto explained. Hinata and Shino eyes widen at that admission. "Don't worry though, Kurama here is pretty chill when he's not adding on to the training Kurenai-sensei is giving us."

"W-Wait, Kurama is the-" Shino began.

"**Guilty."** Kurama grunted as he continued to run. **"Also could you tell your family not to eat my chakra? I know I have a lot, but THEY ITCH!"**

"G-gomen," Shino stuttered out as he recalled his bugs. They liked the demon fox's chakra so much that they left on their own volition.

"**Thank you, I've gone years without knowing the problem of fleas, and I don't want to start now,"** Kurama replied gratefully.

"So if he was sealed inside of you, how is he out now?" Hinata asked confused.

"**That…well the Hokage made me, Kurenai-sempai, and Naruto swear to secrecy on that one," **Kurama replied. **"Also officially, I'm a ninja for the Hidden Leaf. Chuunin."**

"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed. "How did you become a Chuunin before me?!"

"**Don't get mad, the old man tricked me."** Kurama grumbled as Kurenai laughed. **"Oh don't laugh at me!"**

"I thought foxes were supposed to be tricksters," Kurenai teased.

"**You're lucky you're beautiful,"** Kurama grumbled.

"So…do you guys hate me like the rest of the village does?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Hearing all this from Kurama-san and you, and seeing him interact with Kurenai-sensei kind of ruins the effect of the Kyuubi we were told about." Shino deadpanned.

Hinata agreed, "Yes. It's quite clear that you're you, Naruto-kun, and Kurama-san is himself."

"**See kit, you have a nice team, better than that Uchiha and the pink stalker, that's for sure. And they lucked out too,"** Kurama told Naruto.

"How so?" Naruto asked confused.

"**You could've been on Team Seven, and they could've gotten the dog one."** Kurama replied. **"A boy who acts like a dog nearing puberty."**

Hinata shuddered. No, she wouldn't trade Naruto for Kiba, not that she would, and especially after hearing that, and Kurenai was glad Kakashi refused to take Naruto now. She looked down at the Fox. She was very grateful indeed.

**End of Chapter 6**


End file.
